


Never Have I Ever

by babyfairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, it's worth the embarrassment, lance is sweet and keith is flustered, pidge probably took pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfairy/pseuds/babyfairy
Summary: “Wait. Have you ever kissed anyone?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first klance fic, and my first fic for Voltron!

The last time the castle malfunctioned, its system had been poisoned by a Galra virus.

This time, the blame belongs to Hunk and Pidge.

Keith stares at the crack between the floor and door, watching the frantic shadows run across the marble floor. There’s a vein throbbing in his forehead.

“Seriously, who thinks it’s a good idea to play with the castle’s systems while we’re trying to clean?!” Lance yells, smacking the door lightly. Keith can really only see his shoes; his eyes are still adjusting to the darkness.

Outside, Hunk whines. “We’re sorry, man! We’re trying to fix it!”

“Well,” Keith sighs, leaning against the wall, “At least there’s enough room for fresh air to get in.”

Lance hums and moves away from the door. “Good excuse to stop cleaning, too.”

Keith chuckles quietly. Lance smiles a bit as he looks around the room, searching the darkness. Boredom is already kicking in. Soon enough Coran will come back to check on their progress; he’s kind of looking forward to all the yelling that’ll happen. At least it’ll be entertaining to listen to.

“Hey.” Keith doesn’t respond, so Lance says, “Let’s play a game. Let’s plaaaaaay… Never Have I Ever!”

“What’s that?”

Lance glances to where he thinks Keith is standing. “Never Have I Ever? You know, the game where you say you haven’t done something and if anyone else playing has, they have to, like, take a shot, or eat something, or whatever, Like - never have I ever eaten anything with mayo on it. Or never have I ever lied to my mom.”

Somewhere beside him, Keith snorts. “You haven’t?”

“Well, I’ve tried.” Lance smiles in the dark. “But it is impossible to get anything past my mama. My sister tries all the time, though. Blows up in her face every time. I just gave up past a certain age.”

Keith laughs quietly, and Lance smiles again. Keith doesn’t nearly laugh enough; it’s a nice sound.

“Okay, I got it,” Keith says.

“We can just tap the wall if we have done something.”

It’s quiet for a moment, and then Keith says, “Never have I ever kissed a space mouse.”

Lance scoffs, but he taps the wall. It echoes quietly across the room. “Can’t believe Coran told you guys about that.”

Keith smiles to himself. “Hunk was mad that there were no pictures.”

Outside, the man himself shouts. “Aha! We got it - oh - no, no.” The sound of something sizzling makes Keith raise his brows. “Sorry, guys, we’re trying.”

Keith shakes his head, touches two fingers to the wall. He thinks for a moment. “Never have I ever.. Piloted the Blue Lion.”

Lance laughs and taps the wall. “Never have I ever piloted the Red Lion.”

Smiling, Keith taps the wall. It’s not such a bad game after all.

Humming, Lance leans against the wall. “Never have I ever… Gotten kicked out of school.”

Keith scoffs, but he taps the wall none the less.

“One of these days, you’re gonna have to tell me why exactly you got kicked out.” Lance smirks at the responding huff.

It’s quiet for a moment. Outside, a new set of footsteps resounds through the room. Both of them glance at the crack of light and watch the shadows that flicker anxiously, and the minute Coran’s incredulous voice reverberates through the room, Lance busts out laughing.

Keith glances towards the noise. By now his eyes have adjusted enough that he can make out the outline of Lance’s shoulders, can see the way they’re shaking with laughter. Something in Keith’s chest tightens, flutters with warmth. He looks away quickly, glad for the darkness now; there’s no way Lance can see him blushing.

Leaning back against the wall, Keith tilts his head a bit and stares into the darkness above them. “Never have I ever gotten a brain freeze.”

Lance snorts and taps the wall. “My younger brother and I used to race each other to see who could finish our ice cream or icee first. He always won, the little shit.”

Keith hums softly. He likes hearing about Lance’s family; everyone sounds so vibrant, so warm, just like he is.

“Never have I ever.. Had a sibling.”

Lance taps the wall again, but he’s quiet. And then he looks to where Keith is, studies the shape of his profile, moves just a bit closer. He says, “You’ve got a little sister now.”

Outside, Pidge shrieks in frustration. “I don’t know, the wires - they just - agh, damn this space ship!” There’s a resounding thud against the door.

“Respect the ship!” Coran demands, his voice reaching a new pitch. “She has been nothing but kind to you!”

Keith chuckles, listening to Pidge’s grumbling, and what sounds like her pliers snapping together menacingly.

“You’ve also got a big brother,” Lance adds, “Shiro. And I’m sure Hunk and Allura see you as a brother too. And Coran - well, he’s the weird uncle, but you get my point.”

He doesn’t mention himself. He doesn’t mention that he’s never seen Keith as a relative of any kind, that he never will.

“Yeah,” Keith murmurs, glancing at Lance. “Thanks. I forget that sometimes.”

Lance reaches out and bumps his fist gently against Keith’s shoulder. The space between them is getting shorter and shorter.

Keith leans his head against the wall. It doesn’t sound like any progress has been made - but what does he know about machinery? - so he keeps thinking.

After a moment, he confesses, “Never have I ever.. Kissed a boy.”

Lance snorts and taps the wall.

Keith shifts his feet. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

Another snort and another tap.

And then - “Wait. Have you ever kissed anyone?”

A hot flush creeps up his neck. “No.” He glances towards the chunk of light coming in and adds, “Never had the chance to.”

“You’re joking.” Lance stares at Keith. “You’ve got to be joking.” Even in the dark he can see Keith’s face twisting into a scowl.

“Wow.” Lance shakes his head, glancing away for a moment. It doesn’t seem plausible that no one has wanted to kiss Keith - he’s a very pretty boy, with a very pretty mouth. But, now that he’s thinking about it, he supposes maybe that isn’t the case. Keith is such a guarded person that it’s more likely he’s never let anyone close enough for the opportunity to happen.

He glances at Keith again. His arms are crossed, head turned elsewhere. Keith isn’t the type to make such a confession lightly, and Lance has no intention of treating it as such.

So he shifts closer. He pushes off the wall and moves to stand in front of Keith.

“I can fix that. One of them, at least.”

The way Keith jerks is comical. His elbow bounces off the wall and Lance represses a smile at the way he curses quietly.

“What?”

Lance shrugs. “You’ve never kissed a boy. I can fix that. I’m a boy, I’m a good kisser…” He trails off, smiling suggestively.

Keith stares at him. It’s silent in the room, and for a moment Lance is positive that even everyone outside will be able to hear the way his heart is pounding.

Lance is about to retract his offer when Keith clears his throat. “Alright,” He says. There’s a slight tremor in his voice, and it squeezes at Lance’s heart.

The commotion outside fades into background noise. This close, Lance can see Keith better, can see the determined set to his thick brows, the small pucker between them. His nerves are palpable. It’s really endearing.

Gently, Lance touches Keith’s cheek. He leans in and kisses him lightly, a simple and gentle press of the lips. Keith stiffens. He stays like that for a moment, and then he presses forward, just enough to return the kiss.

Lance pulls back. “There,” He murmurs, feeling a bit breathless, “That wasn’t so bad, right?”

Keith nods. His lips tingle, his pulse racing in his ears. He can’t seem to look away from Lance’s mouth. It’s so much softer than he ever thought, so much warmer.

He wants more.

Keith leans forward, a bit hesitant, but Lance gets the message. Lance slides his hand against Keith’s cheek properly, the tips of his fingers brushing into Keith’s hair, and kisses him again.

The noise outside fades out completely. Lance kisses Keith softly. He coaxes his mouth open gently, deepening the kiss, and steps closer, close enough for his knees to bump against Keith’s legs.

Keith sighs softly. His insides feel liquidated, his heart racing against his ribs. Of course Lance is a good kisser. Not like he has anything to base that on, but still. Keith places a hand on Lance’s shoulder, the other falling to his waist. His fingers curl in Lance’s shirt lightly, and as the fabric bunches, he’s sorely tempted to slide it up, to slip his hand beneath and explore what’s hidden there.

Lance seems to have the same idea. He steps closer still, their chests nearly flush together, and kisses Keith again. His fingers slide further into Keith’s hair; he’s pleasantly surprised to find it’s as soft as it looks.

Keith makes a soft noise, a faint little keen, and Lance feels affection squeezing tightly around his heart. Whenever they do get out of here, he’ll have to find a way to thank Pidge and Hunk for making this happen.

Humming softly, Lance moves his other hand to Keith’s waist, sliding it around to his lower back, and pulls gently. He pulls Keith closer, his fingers itching to get under his shirt, to find out just how soft his skin is-

A shout breaks through the silence the same time the lights come on, and the door slides open.

“Alright, boys!” Coran, exclaims, stepping into the door way, “You’re free to - oh.”

Keith freezes, every muscle in his body tensing. Against him he feels Lance tense as well. Lance pulls his mouth away carefully, regretfully, and turns his head slowly.

Coran is staring at them, eyes flickering to all of the incriminating evidence; Keith's flushed skin, Lance’s hand in Keith’s hair, Keith’s hand on Lance’s waist, the bashful smile Lance is trying in vain to fight.

“What? What is it, are they okay? They didn’t pass out, did they? Or die? Right?” Hunk peeks around Coran’s shoulder and gasps loudly, jerking back a bit. “Dude!” He yells, reaching behind him for Pidge. “Dude!”

Pidge peeks under Coran’s other arm. Her jaw drops, the light glinting off of her glasses. “Oh my god!” She reaches around Coran to smack at Hunk, who is still gaping and staring. “Oh my god, Shiro’s gonna shit himself!”

Keith presses his lips together and exhales slowly through his nose. He turns his head away from their audience, unclenching his hand from Lance’s shirt. “Wonderful,” He mutters.

Looking down, Lance grins. “Never have you ever been caught making out before?” He murmurs, and Keith can’t help but laugh, exasperated, embarrassed, and ridiculously pleased.


End file.
